


It’s the Thought That Counts

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpacas, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Prompt Fic, Romantic Gestures, Schmoop, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fic in response to a prompt I read on the Frostiron blog.</p><p>Tony purchases an alpaca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS PROMPT](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/142532431342/squirrelstone-gideonseymours) AND [THIS PROMPT](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/142534917932/so-for-a-sweater-would-you-rather-have-cotton) WERE JUST TOO CUTE. So here you are: a quick drabble when I should be doing other things XP

“Anthony, why is there some creature in your penthouse?”

“It’s an alpaca,” Tony announced proudly, holding the green and gold leash in his hand. “I have a stable for him and everything, but I figured you’d want to see him first.” He frowned and looked the animal up and down. “Can they stomach teleportation, do you think?”

Loki slowly moved closer, eyeing the curious creature as he held out a hand for it to nuzzle. “I prefer not to teleport animals,” Loki answered, “they grow stressed and confused by the displacement.”

“Oh,” Tony patted the furry alpaca’s back. “Well, we don’t want that happening to Kuzco.”

“Kuzco...?”

“I know he’s yours, but the name is jus-”

“Anthony,” Loki spoke sharply, “why is it _mine?_ ”

“He, Kuzco is a _he_.” Tony corrected, before frowning. “And you wanted one.”

“I wanted no such thing,” Loki denied.

“Yeah, you did,” Tony argued. “I heard you talking with Steve about it the other day. I know you have that whole ‘man’s man’ thing in Asgard, but you could have just _asked-_ ”

Loki brought up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he interrupted, “A _sweater_ , you fool. I was talking about a _sweater._ ”

Tony blinked. “Oh. Damn.” 

He turned to look at Kuzco as the animal made a sort of strange humming noise. They both reached out and began soothing the alpaca on instinct before they eyed each other suspiciously. 

“We’re keeping him,” Tony announced at the same time Loki demanded, “I must examine the quality of his stable.”

Tony grinned. “Awwh. Hear that, Kuzco? Nothing but the best Princely standards for you!”

“Quiet,” Loki grumbled all while stroking their new pet’s fluffy coat. 

Tony handed him the leash with a smirk, watching as the realisation of the colours earned a small smile from Loki. Tony felt buoyed by new confidence as he began speaking with his AI about getting people around to help them relocate Kuzco.

He had started pacing as he usually did when discussing ideas but he paused when he heard his name. “Anthony?” 

Tony turned only to have his lips captured chastely by his lover. Loki pulled back with warmth filling his eyes. “Thank you.”

Tony’s face softened and he moved back in for another sweet kiss before murmuring, “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I know Kuzco was a llama but shhhh. Tony doesn't care, so why should you?


End file.
